Our Baby Stegosaurus
by booth's-squint
Summary: Booth and Brennan and their first Halloween together. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.


**A/N: So it's been FOREVER since I've written anything. Grad school and real life got in the way, so maybe this is the beginning of me jumping back on the writing bandwagon. I can't wait for the season 7 premiere, even though we only get 13 little episodes. **

**This story is actually inspired by my roommate's friend's facebook status. So a true story with a few liberties taken and of course, in someone else's universe.**

**Usual disclaimers apply, they're not mine! And lots of fluff, with no smut.**

* * *

><p>5:37 p.m.<p>

A knock sounded at the door and Booth released a sigh, ripe with annoyance. His plate of homemade lasagna would have to wait.

"Isn't it a bit early? I was hoping to eat dinner in peace."

"I would have thought that Halloween would be right up your isle."

"Alley, Bones, alley. Right up my alley."

"Yes, well, I thought you would like Halloween. Superheroes, candy and children are three of your favorite things."

Booth had no reply and simply watched as Bones greeted their first trick-or-treater. It was obviously a small child based on the way she looked down immediately. Booth grinned at the following sound and couldn't help but get up to look. After all, it was their first Halloween together and the last one alone. Next year, he would be going door-to-door with his baby girl, and part of him could not wait. She would be dressed as a princess or a fairy or maybe a ballerina with tiny little ballet shoes. His mind continued to wander as he watched the scene before him.

* * *

><p>"Twick-or-tweet."<p>

The voice was so tiny that Brennan couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear. Their first child of the night was a little boy, about 2 years old, and dressed as a small, green stegosaurus with blue plates.

"Hi!" Brennan offered. The child's eyes opened wide and ran behind his mother, peeking out at Brennan.

"I'm so sorry, he's very shy. Say hi to the nice lady Evan," His mother encouraged as she scooped him up.

"Hi," Evan whispered, staring at Brennan. He offered a small smile before burying his head in his mother's neck. Evidently her effect on men was not limited to Booth.

"Hi Evan, I'm Tempe. Happy Halloween! Would you like a piece of candy?"

Evan picked up his head and stared at Brennan once more. His mother prompted him softly, "It's ok." Carefully, Evan reached into his plastic jack-o-lantern, selected a bright, red lollipop and dropped it into the bowl of candy Brennan was holding.

"For baby," He giggled, pointing at Brennan's protruding stomach before hiding his face again. Brennan's eyes grew misty as she smiled at the little stegosaurus.

"I can't believe he said that! I'm so sorry," The woman apologized, attempting to pry her son from her neck.

"I thought it was adorable," Booth chimed in, resting a warm palm on the nape of Brennan's neck. Evan's head snapped in Booth's direction at the sound of his voice. With a soft smile, Booth reached into the bowl and handed Evan a green lollipop. Evan took it and dropped it into his jack-o-lantern with a grin.

"For my baby," He replied proudly and pointed at his mother's stomach before wiggling to be put down. His mother's face turned red as she put him back on his feet. Apparently over his shyness, Evan danced in a circle, making small growling noises.

"Sorry, that's his dinosaur dance."

"He's very bright," Brennan offered, never taking her eyes off the small boy as he laughed and danced.

"Thank you. Evan, say thank you!"

"Fank you!" He squeaked before taking off down the hall, completely uninterested in Brennan and Booth now.

"Happy Halloween and congratulations," Booth replied, nodding at her small baby bump.

"Thank you and same to you," She smiled before taking off after Evan.

Brennan stepped back and closed the door with a sniffle.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"He was so cute and so thoughtful! What if our child isn't as giving and thoughtful as Evan?"

"Bones, she will be wonderful," Booth soothed, pulling her into a hug. "She's got the best parents on the planet, she has to be wonderful."

"I believe you're overly confident Booth."

"No way. Parker turned out great, just look at him! And just think that woman will be us next year."

Brennan froze before responding incredulously," You expect me to be pregnant again by next Halloween? I don't think so Booth."

"That's not what I meant Bones." Booth sighed, gazing longingly at his now cold lasagna over the top of Brennan's head. "I meant we would be walking around with our own little stegosaurus this time next year."

"Well, we most certainly will not allow our daughter to walk around in a green dinosaur suit with blue plates. Nor will she be pink with purple plates because she's a girl. If she's going to be a dinosaur, she's going to be a scientifically correct dinosaur," Brennan sniffed, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Bones, because a pink dinosaur with purple plates would be _**so**_ embarrassing."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way. Maybe I should start working on this dinosaur costume right now," She commented as she made a u-turn, now headed for the bedroom.

"What if we don't want her to be a dinosaur?" Booth called out, placing his cold meal in the microwave. "She could be a princess instead." He paused before muttering to himself, "Or something, you know, normal."

"What was that Booth?"

"Nothing, Bones, nothing. We'll have an adorable, scientifically correct baby stegosaurus."

"She'll be perfect?" Brennan called out from her closet.

"Yes, Bones, she'll be perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did we think? Reviews make me want to write more!<strong>


End file.
